grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fatal Conflict
The Fatal Conflict is the fifteenth Grand Battle, created by Lankie, and the seventh in Grand Battles Season 2. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Redeemer - The Grandmaster of this battle. Also known initially as The Man, and Zaire. The Redeemer is a powerful individual who killed Death himself, taking his title and dominion over the afterlife. He sought to rewrite the rules of death, but was dissuaded by The Prestidigitator, instead opting to host The Fatal Conflict Death - Formerly known as The Redeemer. Death took his job very seriously, knowing that without him the universe would be in chaos. After his death Zaire took his title for his own. The Prestidigitator - The Grandmaster of The Phenomenal Fracas. He narrowly averts catastrophe by convincing The Redeemer to host a Grand Battle rather than rewrite the rules of death. Rounds Round 1: Everybody's Dead! Dead Character: Laura Scourge This round is set in Garforth Main Street in the setting of the MSPAFA Everybody Dies! A Post Apocalyptic Love Story by Telamon. Essentially it is Earth as it is now, except everybody is dead. There are some survivors but they are few and far between. A bizarre entity utilises corpses to communicate, though there is no guarantee he will turn up during the course of the round. Zaire is in the local coffee shop. Some of the contestants figure out that they're being contained to one city-block, by means of Zaire's magics. They break out, using their various abilities. Not seeing enough bloodshed for his liking, Zaire decides to throw a meteor at the planet to incite fighting amongst them, lest they all die. Laura tries to stop this at Bellona's prompting, but because of a misunderstanding and an incomplete vision, Luron kills her. Round 2: Robo City Dead Character: Luron Timerius This round takes place in a city full of robots, who are xenophobic and violent. It later transpires that many of the robots believe in a prophecy, which the arrival of the contestants seems to fulfil; that one known as The Arbiter and one known as The Destroyer will fight and their city will hang in the balance. Scott, as the most likely candidate to be The Arbiter gets taken and given a buffer which can partially control his time travelling abilities. They discern that Luron is the Destroyer and send robots after him. Other robots have come to the conclusion that Zaire is a more apt choice for the Destroyer, and they seek to facilitate the contestants' confrontation with him. They don't make much of an impact but by this time Zaire is pissed. He turns all the robots violent and very resilient, enrages Simphonia and activates a nuclear failsafe built underneath the city (which is actually a human experiment into robotic societies). Scott ends up having a big confrontation with Zaire while he is worn out, and almost wins. He travels back and tells Kaja, Belonna and Kargrek about Zaire being weak. They head out to try and confront him, while Kaja stays with him and helps him disarm the nuke. Luron attempts to beat Zaire by seeing the most fortunate future for himself, he discovers he needs an artefact and eventually finds it, but it does not respond to him. Suddenly he's killed by an enraged Simphonia and Zom gets the item. Kargrek and Bellona arrive at the church just too late. Round 3: The Infinite Playground Dead Character: Zachariah Shaw A small planet which is a child's playground. There are slides, ball pits, climbing frames, all that stuff that range in size from normal to titanic. Imprisoned at the core of the planet is something evil and angry. Its influence slowly causes people to go mad. Bellona, Kargrek, and Kaja go crazy. Zach and Zom meet a weird kid, then Zach discovers the item he found last round is a battery containing the souls of the dead and Zom gets kidnapped by a cult of crazy kids. Scott discovers that this place is basically designed to keep the monster at the planet's core well-fed with sanity so it doesn't try to leave, and this is done by sending in new shipments of kids. Simphonia kills one of the crew delivering the latest shipment, then goes into the battery and runs around for a bit wreaking havoc, then just starts attacking the ceiling. Zom loses his head. Eventually the battery gets used to make a giant jungle gym move so it can be used as a weapon against Ymirhoggr. The monster rises to the surface, and sends the deluded Kargrek, Bellona, and Kaja to break the battery. They fail, but beat Zom up a lot in the process. Simphonia breaks through the ceiling and escapes the battery, leaving a big hole. Zach goes inside to close the hole and gets consumed by the battery, while Zom is completely torn apart by a rampaging Kargrek. Then the jungle gym kills Ymirhoggr. Round 4: The Huntsman's Garden Incomplete A forested area filled with a wide variety of plants, it is also home to a number of ferocious creatures. There are also traps all over the place. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season Two Grand Battles